The Game: Season 8
by P3Forever16
Summary: Several months after Season 7's finale, Tasha is adjusting to parenthood while Kelly deals with Jason's proclamation of his love for her. Meanwhile, Malik tries moving on from Yana, but finds it hard to do.
1. Season 8 Premiere Summary

**THE GAME**

There's not many fanfictions on this show, but I think we should start up since season 8 is about to begin. My fanfiction is based on what I think should happen in season 8.

Season 8 Premiere Summary: Several months after Season 7's finale, Tasha is adjusting to parenthood while Kelly deals with Jason's proclamation of his love for her. Meanwhile, Malik tries moving on from Yana, but finds it hard to do.


	2. 8x01 Premiere Promo

**The Game 8x01 Promo**

**ANNOUNCER: On the Game Season premiere…Keira and Blue tied the knot…**

_**INT- HOTEL- BEDROOM- MORNING**_. Blue and Keira are kissing in bed as they smile into their kisses.

**KEIRA:** I love you, Blue. I'm so happy we finally did it.

**ANNOUNCER: …while Jason tries to reconcile with Kelly.**

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING. **_Brittany opens the door and Jason smiles at Brittany.

Kelly looks at Jason in shock just as his eyes meet her's.

**JASON:** Please, Kelly…I miss you and Brit Brat.

**ANNOUNCER: Tasha struggles to deal with her new baby…**

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**_ Tasha watches her TV as Kai plays in her playpen.

**POOKIE:** You're not paying attention to her.

**TASHA:** She's playing in her playpen! She's fine!

**ANNOUNCER:** …and Malik tries to move on from Yana.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- KITCHEN- NOON. **_Malik looks at Tee Tee in anger.

**MALIK:** That chick was only concerned about herself. And now…I'm done talking about her.

**ANNOUNCER: Tune in for the season 8 premiere of the Game. January 6…on .  
**


	3. 8x01 Life's Shocks and Surprises

_**THE GAME**_

**8x01 Life's Shocks and Surprises**

**_INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNIN_G**. The sunlight shines through the windows and into the room as TASHA MACK, wearing a black jacket and white blouse with black jeans and black heels, walks in holding her baby, KAI MACK.

She sits down on the couch with a smile as she pulls her iPhone out.

**Tasha:** Okay, Kai…are you ready to talk to your auntie?

She begins dialing on her touch-screen and holds it to her right ear.

**Tasha:** Let's just hope she's not busy watching her devil of a daughter.

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- KITCHEN- MORNING**_. The sunlight envelops the room through the glass windows as KELLY PITTS, wearing a white blouse with beige slacks and white heels, sets a plate of breakfast on the counter, just as her daughter, BRITTANY PITTS, walks in.

**Kelly:** There you go, sweetie.

**Brittany:** Thanks, mom.

A vibrating sound goes off on the counter and Kelly picks up her iPhone. She looks at it with a smile and answers it, holding it to her ear.

**Kelly:** Hey Tasha.

**Tasha:** Kelly! Girl, your niece been wanting to talk to you! Where you've been?

**Kelly:** Well, I got an apartment now and Brittany moved in with me.

**Tasha:** What?! What about Jason? He still staying with Chardonnay?

**Kelly:** I don't think so. But I knew the divorce wouldn't be so good on Brittany. That's why I got her to come move in with me.

**Tasha:** And how is that working for you?

Kelly looks at Brittany who looks at her with confusion as she eats her breakfast.

**Brittany:** What?

Kelly smirks and shakes her head.

**Kelly:** It's going just fine. So, can I speak to my niece now?

**Tasha:** Yeah.

She holds her iPhone to her baby's ear as she smiles.

**Tasha:** Say something, baby girl.

**Kai:** Hey.

Kelly smiles widely.

**Kelly:** Hey Kai…how's my little niece?

**Tasha:** Girl, she's doing fine. But she ain't so little anymore. She's packing her pounds.

Kelly smiles, just as a knock goes on her door.

**Kelly:** Brittany. Can you answer that?

Brittany stands up and walks towards the door.

**Kelly:** Life is going pretty great for us, isn't it?

**Tasha:** Yes it is, girl!

Brittany opens the door and JASON PITTS, wearing a blue sweater with blue jeans and black Jordans, smiles at Brittany.

Kelly looks at Jason in shock just as his eyes meet her's.

**Tasha:** So who was at the door, Kelly?

Kelly and Jason continue to stare at each other without saying anything.

**Tasha:** Kelly?

Brittany smirks at her parents.

**Brittany:** Wow…

_**OPENING SEQUENCE**_

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING**_. Jason walks in and Brittany closes the door while Kelly walks into the room.

**Jason:** Hey Brit Brat. How you've been?

**Brittany:** I'm doing good, dad. How about you?

**Jason:** I'm doing alright.

He looks at Kelly as she does the same.

**Jason:** Hello Kelly.

**Kelly:** Hi Jason.

**Jason:** How are you?

**Kelly:** Good, Jason…I've been doing good. What about you?

**Jason:** I'm alright; just…dealing with a divorce is all…another divorce.

**Kelly:** And whose fault is that?

Brittany looks around with a smirk and begins walking out of the room.

**Brittany:** I'll leave you too alone. Just…make sure you don't break the TV. I need to watch my shows tonight.

As soon as their daughter leaves the room, Jason shakes his head with a smirk.

**Jason:** Our daughter hasn't changed.

Kelly smirks at him.

**Kelly:** Not one bit.

She sits down on her couch as Jason does the same.

**Jason:** So…I like the new apartment. It's very…you.

Kelly looks at him in wonder and a smile.

**Kelly:** It's very me? What exactly do you mean by that?

**Jason:** It's stylish, but is also old-fashioned.

**Kelly:** Thanks…I guess.

**Jason:** Yeah.

**Kelly:** Jason…why are you here?

**Jason:** I'm here because I…just wanted to tell you that Char and I are finalizing our divorce tomorrow.

**Kelly:** Okay…and?

**Jason:** Kelly…you know…I still love you, baby.

Kelly shakes her head with a sigh.

**Kelly:** Jason…

**Jason:** Please, Kelly…I miss you and Brit Brat. I miss being in the same house as you two. I'm in a house by myself. A house that will soon be Char's.

**Kelly:** Jason, you embarrassed Char at you two's wedding.

**Jason:** I know! And I feel so bad about it…but I couldn't hold in my love for you anymore.

Kelly looks at him with uncertainty as he looks at her with plead.

**Jason:** I know I messed up our marriage and I know I messed up Char and I's marriage, but…over these couple months I've been on my own…I've had time to finally think about my life and the decisions I've made.

**Kelly:** Yeah?

**Jason:** Yeah, and I've realized that I don't really think about things like I should. I act before I think.

Kelly smirks at him which earns a smirk back to her.

**Kelly:** Yeah, that's definitely true.

**Jason:** So…

**Kelly:** So...what, Jason? I'm happy you've realized your problems, but…I need some time to think, okay?

**Jason:** Yeah…okay.

He nods his head at her.

**Jason:** At the very least, Kel…can you and Brit Brat come over to my house later? We can have dinner as a family.

**Kelly:** I'll think about it.

Jason nods his head.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- KITCHEN- NOON**_. MALIK WRIGHT, wearing a white tee shirt with blue jeans and blue Jordans, pours Cranberry juice into a glass, just as TERRENCE "TEE TEE" CARTER, wearing a black shirt with black jeans and white Jordans, walks in.

**Malik:** What up Tee Tee. What brings you by so early, my man? We don't have our Madden match until tonight.

**Tee Tee:** Yeah…about that, Malik. I actually just scored a date with this chick named Michelle.

Malik looks at him with anger.

**Malik:** Really Tee Tee?

**Tee Tee:** Malik, I haven't been able to go on dates in a while because I've been spending everyday with you.

**Malik:** You know damn well it ain't my fault! Hell, I'm good by myself.

He walks to his couch and sits on it, pulling out his iPhone. He drinks his juice as he scrolls down his Twitter timeline.

Tee Tee walks up to him and looks at his phone.

He notices YANA's twitter status says: Going on a date tonight. Wish me luck my loyal followers!

**Tee Tee:** Malik, stop checking Yana's twitter. You're never gonna move on if you keep doing it.

**Malik:** You're wrong, Tee Tee. I've moved on from the girl.

He begins drinking his juice as Tee Tee shakes his head.

**Tee Tee:** If you're not over her Malik, then why do you consistently check her social media accounts?

**Malik:** Because I can Tee Tee…I'm Malik Wright.

**Tee Tee:** When was the last time you talked to Yana?

**Malik:** Since the day she tried to control my life. You were there when she told me I shouldn't play football yet.

**Tee Tee:** Yeah, man. I was there, but she was just concerned about you.

**Malik:** No, she wasn't. That chick was only concerned about herself. And now…I'm done talking about her. So go on your date tonight. I'll find someone else to play Madden with.

Tee Tee shakes his head and walks, leaving Malik drinking his juice.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON**_. The front door opens and Jason walks in. He goes into the living room only to stop in shock as he sees CHARDONNAY PITTS, wearing a tight white shirt with black leather pants and black heels, sat on his sofa.

**Jason:** Chardonnay.

**Chardonnay:** Hello Jason. How are you?

**Jason:** I'm doing fine. How about you?

**Chardonnay:** I'm doing excellent, Jason. I have my own apartment, Spadonnay is thriving…and I'm going on a date tonight.

**Jason:** Really? That's…that's good.

**Chardonnay:** Yeah. Well, anyways…I've came to drop off something.

She stands up and walks towards Jason. She opens up her purse and pulls out an envelope. She hands it to him.

**Jason:** What? So I'm getting served twice?

**Chardonnay:** No…that's a letter from me to you.

**Jason:** You wrote me a letter? But we're talking now.

**Chardonnay:** Jason, please…it was hard enough for me to write that. Okay? I'm in a positive stage of my life and I don't want to go back to being negative. I wrote that letter because I wanted to. I'm not giving you any more of my patience nor time.

She begins to walk away.

Jason turns around as he looks at her in disbelief.

**Jason:** Char…

Chardonnay stops in her tracks and she turns around with a smile on her face.

**Chardonnay:** I gotta say, Jason. This house is so beautiful. I decorated it very well.

Jason looks around with a smirk.

**Jason:** Yeah, you did.

**Chardonnay:** I can't wait until tomorrow. This house will be mines. Yeah! So I hope you've already moved into Kelly's place. Okay? See ya!

She walks away in confidence as Jason looks down at the letter.

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON**_. Tasha watches her TV as Kai plays in her playpen.

Keys are heard and the front door opens. POOKIE, wearing a black jacket and white shirt with black jeans and black Jordans, walks in and looks around in disbelief.

**Pookie:** Tasha.

Tasha turns around to him with a smile.

**Tasha:** Oh. Hey Pookie. How's your day?

**Pookie:** Why aren't you watching her?

**Tasha:** I'm watching TV. She's fine in her playpen. Look! She playing with her new basketball you bought her which…I think you should've just got a football. She's going to be a football player just like her brother. I don't know how that's going to work seeing as she's a girl, but I'll try.

Pookie looks at her in disbelief and shakes his head.

**Tasha:** What is it, Pookie?!

**Pookie:** You're not paying attention to her.

**Tasha:** She's playing in her playpen! She's fine!

He shakes his head with a sigh as he walks towards the playpen.

**Pookie:** Have you talked to Chardonnay or Jason?

**Tasha:** Hell to the nawl! Why would I talk to them? I don't like Jason and Chardonnay…

**Pookie:** Chardonnay what?

**Tasha:** She's selfish, damnit! Heifer was more worried about her wedding than the birth of our child.

Pookie covers their baby's ears and he looks at Tasha in disbelief.

**Pookie:** Tasha. Don't swear around our child.

**Tasha:** You're right. I'm sorry.

**Pookie:** Look, we gotta start setting up rules now that we have a child.

Tasha rolls her eyes and smacks her lips.

**Tasha:** Setting up rules? This is my house.

**Pookie:** Yes, but this is our baby. We need to start acting…

**Tasha:** Like what? White?

**Pookie:** I was going to say with class.

**Tasha:** Look, I raised Malik just fine! Okay?! I can do the same with baby. The bonus is she has a daddy.

Pookie shakes his head in disbelief.

_**INT- MALIK'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Malik is playing Madden 2015 on Xbox One as he yells at the screen.

**Malik:** Touchdown!

His iPhone next to him vibrates and he pauses the game. He picks up his phone and answers it, holding it to his ear.

**Malik:** Wassup Jason!

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Jason plays Madden 2015 on Xbox One as he holds his phone to his ear.

**Jason:** Hey! I'm playing Madden right now, Malik. You should come over and play it with me.

Malik smirks and shakes his head.

**Malik:** Nah brother. I'm fine just where I'm at.

**Jason:** What are you doing? Thinking about Yana?

**Malik:** No. I'm playing Madden too dumbass. And I ain't been thinking about that girl.

Jason laughs as he nods his head.

**Jason:** Oh really? Not according to your twitter.

Malik looks confused.

**Malik:** Man, what are you talking about?

**Jason:** I guess you were so busy NOT thinking about Yana that you retweeted her tweet about her going on a date tonight.

Malik yells in disbelief.

**Malik:** I didn't mean to do that!

**Jason:** Well, you did. Seriously Malik…you should talk to Yana.

**Malik:** I'm not talking to her, man. She said I wasn't ready to play football again.

**Jason:** That's because she cares about you, dude. That's just shows how much she cares about you.

**Malik:** Nah, I don't believe it. She's probably been stringing me around those few months.

Jason pauses his game and shakes his head in disbelief.

**Jason:** Malik…Yana cares about you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have put up with you for so long. Trust me, that's how I know I care about Kelly.

**Malik:** Kelly?

He smirks and shakes his head.

**Malik:** Jason, how you gonna give me relationship advice when you are about to get divorced tomorrow?

**Jason:** I've had a change of heart. I'm a different person now…well mostly different. I've still got my sense of humor. But dude…you really need to talk to Yana…if not to see if she still cares about you, do it so you can fully move on.

A knock goes on Malik's door and he turns around in wonder.

**Malik:** Alright, Jason. I'll think about it, man.

He hangs up his call and stands up. He walks towards the door in wonder.

Malik opens it and looks in shock as he sees YANA, wearing a long black dress and black heels, standing at his door.

**Yana:** Hi Malik.

Malik continues to look at her in shock.

**Yana:** Well…are you going to let me in?

**Malik:** Uh…yeah.

He steps back and she steps in with him closing the door behind her.

Malik walks into the living room as she follows behind him.

**Yana:** Wow…so what's been going on?

He sits on his sofa as she does the same.

**Malik:** Nothing much. I'm just playing Madden.

**Yana:** That's not what I meant, Malik.

**Malik:** Yeah? What did you mean?

**Yana:** I meant like how is your life?

**Malik:** Fine…just fine.

Yana looks at him with a smirk.

**Yana:** Oh really? Well, so have you been on Twitter lately?

**Malik:** Yeah.

**Yana:** So, I guess you know you retweeted my tweet about me going on a date right?

**Malik:** Yep. So...why are you here? You have a date.

Yana looks at him in disbelief.

**Yana:** I came here to check on you. I wanted to see how you are doing…without me.

Malik stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

**Malik:** I told you I'm doing just fine.

Yana stands up and looks at him in wonder.

**Yana:** Well, that's not what your mother and friends have been telling me.

He pours wine into a glass.

**Malik:** Oh really? What did they tell you?

**Yana:** They told me you've been moping around, playing Madden all day while checking my tweets every two seconds.

**Malik:** Look Yana…I've moved on. I'm done with you.

Yana shakes her head with a smirk.

**Yana:** I don't believe you.

**Malik:** No?

**Yana:** No. And I'm not leaving you. We're going out tonight.

**Malik:** Nah, I'm good baby.

**Yana:** I just…wanna go somewhere else tonight.

**Malik:** Oh yeah? What about your date?

Yana looks down to her feet in uncertainty.

**Yana:** There was never any date.

Malik looks at her in confusion.

**Yana:** I lied about it because I knew you were checking my tweets. I just…I wanted to see if you still have feelings for me.

**Malik:** Well, I don't.

**Yana:** Malik…can we just please go somewhere? Please?

Malik looks at her in uncertainty.

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Pookie walks in from Kai's room to see Tasha watching Scream 4.

He walks to the sofa and sits down.

**Pookie:** Tasha…we need to talk.

**Tasha:** Well, can it wait? I'm trying to see if that girl gonna get killed by that man pretending to be Ghostface!

Pookie sighs in disbelief.

**Tasha:** Girl, don't do it! Don't go into that room!

Pookie grabs the remote and turns the TV off, causing Tasha to look at him in anger and disbelief.

**Tasha:** What ya doing, Pookie?! The girl was about to be killed!

**Pookie:** Tasha…you're loud and Kai is sleeping.

Tasha nods her head.

**Tasha:** Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I forgot you always have her sleeping by 9 o' clock.

**Pookie:** Yeah. We need to talk about this arrangement we got going on, Tasha.

**Tasha:** Well, it's going good, right?

**Pookie:** No.

**Tasha:** So, you're gonna leave us? Huh? Is that it?

**Pookie:** Tasha…I'm not going to leave you and Kai.

**Tasha:** How do I know that?

**Pookie:** You know I'm not that type of man.

Tasha looks away from him.

**Pookie:** Why do you think I'll leave you two, Tasha? I'm trying to make this work. I'm trying to make us be a family. But…

**Tasha:** But what?

**Pookie:** The way you're acting is not motherly.

**Tasha:** What?

**Pookie:** You completely ignore Kai and do your own thing.

**Tasha:** Okay…maybe you're right.

**Pookie:** And sometimes, I think you can do these things on purpose…just to get a reaction from me. I mean, you always act the same exact why right around the time I get here from work.

**Tasha:** Yeah I do. I do it on purpose.

**Pookie:** Why?

**Tasha:** Because I figure you're gonna leave us anyways. I might as well see how much it takes.

**Pookie:** Tasha, how many times do I have to say it? I'm not leaving you and our baby girl. I love you two. Even though you and I aren't together, I wouldn't stop being a good father just because you broke my heart.

Tasha looks at him and slowly nods her head.

**Pookie:** Have some faith in me, Tasha. Have some faith that all of this is gonna work.

Tasha nods her head again.

**Tasha:** Okay…I'll try.

Pookie nods his head at her.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- DINING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Jason is sat at a table with food on the table just as Kelly and Brittany walk into the room.

**Kelly:** Wow, Jason.

**Brittany:** Whoa, dad. Are you sure it's just us three for dinner?

Jason smirks at them.

**Jason:** It's just us.

He stands up and walks to Kelly's chair. He pulls it out for her and she sits down.

Brittany sits down across from her mother as she smiles at Jason sitting down at the end of the table and Kelly smiling at him.

**Brittany:** So…let's eat.

**Jason:** No, not yet. We have to pray.

Kelly and Brittnay look at him in doubt.

**Kelly:** Are you serious?

Jason nods his head with a smile.

**Brittany:** Since when do you pray, dad?

**Jason:** I've been…I've been going to church every Sunday for almost two months.

**Brittany:** Wow…that's good, Jason.

**Kelly:** I always wanted us to go to church and pray at dinner. But you and Brittney always wanted to stay home to watch the Game and eat dinner like it's your last meal.

**Brittany:** Yeah, things definitely change.

**Jason:** Yeah…I'm a better person now. I'm the new and improved Jason Pitts…minus football of course.

**Kelly:** Speaking of football, how's Malik?

**Jason:** He's still trying to move on from Yana.

**Kelly:** And what about Blue…oh and Keira? I haven't heard anything about them from Tasha.

**Jason:** Last I talked to Blue, he said him and Keira are married and in love.

**Kelly:** When was that?

**Jason:** A month ago.

**Kelly:** Well, hopefully their marriage lasts.

**Jason:** Yeah. I actually gave him marriage advice.

**Kelly:** Really?

**Brittany:** Wow, dad.

**Jason:** I told him…how he needs to show his appreciation for Keira every day. He needs to let her know how much he loves and cares about her every day. Sometimes…us men forget to do that and we lose the best parts of our lives.

Kelly smiles at him as he smiles back at her.

Brittany notices this and smiles as she holds her hands out to them.

**Brittany:** Okay…let's pray.

Jason holds hands with Kelly and Brittney.

**Jason:** Father God…thank you for the food we are about to receive in the nourishment of our bodies…

_**INT- HOTEL- BEDROOM- MORNING**_. The sheets are sprawled on the bed as feet are sticking out of it. BRYCE "BLUE" WESTBROOK and KEIRA WHITAKER are kissing as they smile into their kisses.

**Keira:** I love you, Blue. I'm so happy we finally did it.

**Blue:** Finally? We've been having sex.

**Keira** lightly slaps his chest as he smirks at her.

**Keira:** No, silly. We've finally tied the knot.

**Blue:** I'm happy too, babe.

**Keira:** Let's make a promise, okay?

Blue nods his head.

**Keira:** We'll never let our careers or our friends…or anything else in the world…destroy our marriage. Promise?

**Blue:** I promise you babe.

He leans in to kiss her and they begin making out again.

**INT- HOSPITAL- ROOM- MORNING**. The previous scene is revealed to be a flashback as Blue sits in a chair with concern on his face as he looks to his left to see Keira lying in bed with her eyes closed and a bandage around her forehead.

Tears begin to form in Blue's eyes as he continues to look at her.


	4. 8x02 Forgive and Forget

_**THE GAME**_

**8X02 Forgive and Forget**

_**INT- LAWYER'S OFFICE- OFFICE- NOON**_. Papers are sat on the table by MORRIS, a lawyer, as JASON is sat down across from CHARDONNAY and JESSICA, Char's lawyer.

**Morris:** Well, if you think that you're getting anything from Jason…you are both mistaken.

Char and Jessica look at each other with a smirk and look back at Jason and Morris.

**Jessica:** Chardonnay and I have come to a reasonable amount Jason must give to Char.

**Jason:** Which is?

**Char:** Exactly 10 million dollars.

**Morris:** Well, that's impossible.

**Jessica:** Oh really? Because we don't think the judge will like it when we show him proof that there was infidelity.

Jason shakes his head in disbelief.

**Jason:** I can't believe you would do this.

**Char:** Don't worry. I can believe it.

**Jason:** Char…I was a good man to you until Kelly came back. I bought you your own day spa, I gave you a great home and life. I didn't even realize I still love Kelly until she paid off Ty Savage.

Char smirks at him and rolls her eyes.

**Char:** You're getting exactly what you deserve, Jason.

**Jessica:** Speaking of Ty Savage, we're sure you're willing to give Char the amount of 10 million dollars…in exchange, we won't reveal that you did in fact do steroids.

Morris sighs in disbelief as Jason shakes his head at Char.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- KITCHEN- MORNING**_. KELLY PITTS, wearing a long white sweater, blue jeans, and black flats, is cooking breakfast just as BRITTANY, wearing a purple shirt and black sweatpants, walks in with wonder on her face.

**Brittany:** Uh…okay. Good morning. And I know you love to cook now, but why exactly are you cooking in dad's kitchen?

Kelly turns to her daughter with a smile.

**Kelly:** Good Morning. And well, for one…I haven't missed a day of cooking breakfast for you in three months. And two…I wanted to pay your dad back for cooking us that wonderful dinner last night.

**Brittany:** It was good. Who knew dad could cook that good?

Kelly smirks at her and nods her head.

**Kelly:** Well, he has been full of surprises lately.

**Brittany:** By the way, where is dad?

Her mother puts breakfast on two plates and gives one to Brittany.

**Kelly:** He and his lawyer had a meeting with Chardonnay and her lawyer.

Brittany looks at her mother in worry.

**Brittany:** Do you think it went alright?

Kelly sets another plate of breakfast on the counter as she walks to the dining room, followed by Brittany.

**Kelly:** Honestly, I don't know. I mean, a part of me hopes it works out for Jason because…he's changed and isn't the same person he was when he was married to me and then Chardonnay.

**Brittany:** But…?

Kelly sits down at the table with her daughter sitting across from her.

Kelly sighs in confusion.

**Kelly:** But…another part of me hopes Chardonnay wins. He embarrassed her at their wedding and led her on for a good portion of their marriage.

Brittany shakes her head in disbelief.

**Brittany:** He didn't purposely lead her on, mom. He just…kind of didn't want to believe that he's still in love with you.

She begins eating her food as Kelly stares away.

Kelly quickly frowns and shakes her head.

**Kelly:** It's because of me.

Brittany looks at up in wonder as she slowly sets her fork down.

**Brittany:** What's because of you?

**Kelly:** Their marriage failing. It failed because of me.

**Brittany:** Whoa, mom. It's not your fault.

**Kelly:** Yes it is. But you know what? I'm going to fix it.

**Brittany:** Fix it? How are you going to fix it?

**Kelly:** You'll see.

She walks away with a smile, leaving Brittany at the table in wonder and confusion.

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NOON**_. TASHA MACK, wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with black slacks and black heels, walks in to see Pookie holding Kai as they watch a cartoon on the flat screen TV.

**Tasha:** Okay. Pookie, I'm going to be gone for a few hours. I have to get back to my business.

Pookie slightly laughs as he nods his head.

Tasha looks at him in confusion.

**Tasha:** What's so funny?

**Pookie:** You already told me this. As a matter of fact, you told me this five times today and ten times last night.

Tasha shakes her head and sighs.

**Tasha:** I just want to make sure you know that I'll be gone and that I'm not just ignoring Kai. I want you to trust me again.

Pookie nods his head at her.

**Pookie:** I know you're not ignoring Kai.

**Tasha:** Okay…what about trusting me?

**Pookie:** It's going to take some time for me to trust you again, Tasha.

Tasha slightly nods her head as she grabs her red purse off the end table.

**Tasha:** Okay. I'm leaving.

She waves at Kai with a big smile.

**Tasha:** Bye mommy's baby!

Kai smiles at her as Pookie smiles at his daughter and back at Tasha.

Tasha smiles back at him as she turns around and opens the door. She walks out and closes it behind her.

_**INT- HOSPITAL- ROOM- MORNING**_. KEIRA WHITAKER-WESTBROOK, wearing a hospital gown, wakes up and looks around her in wonder. She sees a doctor writing on a clipboard next to her.

Keira tries to lean up but pain strikes through her body. She groans just the doctor notices her moving and smiles at her.

**Doctor:** How are you, Ms. Westbrook?

**Keira:** Uh…I'm confused…and I'm in pain. And…who exactly is ?

**Doctor:** You're Ms. Westbrook.

Keira shakes her head.

**Doctor:** You were in a car accident. You got banged up pretty badly. It's surprising that you and your fiancé made it out of there alive.

Keira looks at him in confusion and shakes her head.

**Keira:** Wait a second. I'm…married?

**Doctor:** Well, yes. Your name is Keira Michelle Whitaker-Westbrook. The Westbrook part comes from your husband's name.

Keira drops her head on her pillow and quickly groans in pain because of it.

The doctor turns to see BLUE WESTBROOK walk in to see Keira with her eyes open.

**Blue:** Oh my god! Keira!

He rushes to her side with a big smile as she looks up at him in confusion.

**Blue:** I can't believe you're awake! It's…it's a miracle!

Keira looks at the doctor in confusion and back at Blue.

**Blue:** Babe, I've missed you so much. I always had faith you would come out of your coma.

**Keira:** Coma? I've been in a coma?

**Doctor:** Uh…

**Blue:** Yes, babe. But it's okay now because you're awake and now we can go on to live in a wonderful, blissful marriage.

**Keira:** Marriage? You're the one I'm married too?

Blue looks at her in confusion and turns to the doctor.

**Doctor:** I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Westbrook, but it seems your wife has suffered memory loss.

Blue looks at him in disbelief and shock.

**Blue:** What?

Keira looks at Blue in confusion as he looks at her in shock.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NOON**_. MALIK MACK, wearing a white tee shirt, black jeans, and white Air Jordans, walks in to see YANA, wearing a purple shirt with black sweatpants and black sneakers, sitting on the couch watching TV.

Malik looks at her in wonder.

**Malik:** Yana?

She looks up at him in surprise and smiles at him.

**Yana:** Morning Malik.

**Malik:** Uh…morning.

**Yana:** I didn't want to leave you in the state that you're in. I was thinking you'd be sick after all that drinking we did last night.

Malik smirks at her and sits down next to her.

Mailk: I must have took an aspirin.

**Yana:** That's right. We both did now that I think about it.

**Malik:** Yeah…so…did anything happen last night?

She looks at him in confusion.

**Yana:** What do you mean?

**Malik:** Like did anything special happen last night? I mean I woke up shirtless and-

**Yana:** Hold your horses, Malik. I just helped you out of your shirt because you were starting to sweat in your sleep.

**Malik:** Oh…I mean, I just thought-

**Yana:** That we had sex? No, we just had a night of drinking and that was it.

Malik smiles at her and nods his head.

**Yana:** So, I was thinking…maybe we should go work out today.

Malik nods his head.

**Malik:** Okay. I'm down with it.

**Yana:** I just…want you to be the best you can be in football. I don't want anything bad happening to you on the field.

**Malik:** I understand, Yana. You care about me and I care about you.

Yana smiles at him as he smiles back at her.

The front door opens and Tasha walks in with a smile. She walks down the steps to see Malik and Yana cuddled up on the couch.

**Tasha:** Excuse me!

Malik and Yana quickly look up to see Tasha standing there with her arms crossed.

**Tasha:** You know what? I'm just going to say this and this is coming from my motherly side.

Malik and Yana look at her in fear.

**Tasha:** Why the hell it took you two so long to get back together?

Malik and Yana smirk at her as Tasha smiles back at them.

**Yana:** Hey Ms. Mack.

**Tasha:** Hello Yana.

**Malik:** Hey Mom.

**Tasha:** Hi Malik. We need to talk about your career.

**Malik:** What about it, ma?

**Tasha:** Boy, you haven't played football in the longest. And I know you miss playing it.

**Malik:** Well, yeah.

Yana looks at them in worry.

**Tasha:** So, here's what we're gonna do. I've scheduled a meeting with Jason to see if he can land you a spot on the team.

Yana looks at her in astonishment.

**Yana:** You really think he can do that?

**Tasha:** Oh I know he will. Because I know something that will convince him to put you back on the team. That is if I can be your manager again.

**Malik:** Yeah mom you can be my manager again.

Tasha nods her head with a smile.

Malik nods his head and turns to Yana in wonder.

**Malik:** What do you think about me getting back on the team?

**Yana:** I think…you should do it.

Malik smiles at her and turns back to his mother with excitement.

Tasha smirks at him as she nods her head.

_**INT- CHARDONNAY'S HOTEL ROOM- NOON**_. Chardonnay walks in with TEE TEE following behind her, closing the door behind himself.

**Char:** Thanks for meeting me here Tee Tee.

**Tee Tee:** No problem, Chardonnay. I understand that you're going through a lot right now.

**Char:** Yeah. These past few months have been…CRAZY for me. It hasn't made it any better that Jason hasn't even called or texted me. Thanks for being here for me through all of this.

Tee Tee nods his head.

**Tee Tee:** You're welcome. I'm just being a good friend. And by the way, Jason has changed.

Chardonnay looks at him in disbelief.

**Char:** Say what?

**Tee Tee:** The man's really changed. He goes to church now, he gives people advice-

**Char:** Oh, so now he wants to change? What? I wasn't enough for him to change?

**Tee Tee:** What I believe is that he realized that he lost a very beautiful, important part of his life.

Char nods her head and smiles at him.

**Char:** Thanks Tee Tee.

She hugs him and he holds her to comfort her.

A knock goes on the door, causing the two to break away.

Char stands up and walks to the door. She opens it and looks in shock as she sees Kelly smiling at her as she holds her black purse in her hand.

**Kelly:** Hello Chardonnay.

Char rolls her eyes and folds her arms together.

**Char:** What are you doing here?

**Kelly:** I came to apologize.

Char shakes her head and steps away from the door.

Kelly walks in with wonder on her face just as she sees Tee Tee.

**Kelly:** Tee Tee? What are you doing here?

**Char:** He's with me.

Kelly looks back and forth at the two in shock.

**Kelly:** You two are together?

**Tee Tee:** Uh…

**Char:** No, we're not together. We're friends, the only friend I have here in San Diego.

Kelly shakes her head in disbelief.

**Kelly:** That's not true. You have me, Tasha, Keira…

Char points her finger at Kelly.

**Char:** First of all, we're not friends, Kelly Pitts. Second, Tasha barely calls or texts me, and Keira I haven't even spoken to her since the wedding.

**Kelly:** Okay. Maybe they haven't been the best of friends to you but you've got to understand. Everyone has something going on in their lives. Tasha has a baby now and Keira…well, no one's really spoken to her in a while.

**Char:** Tee Tee has been here for me. He has a lot going on but he's been here for me.

**Kelly:** Chardonnay, just listen to me! I came here to apologize for splitting up you and Jason. I didn't mean to-

**Char:** Oh, save it b**ch! You know damn well you've been trying to steal Jason away from me ever since you first came back to San Diego.

**Kelly:** Well, it wasn't hard now was it?!

Chardonnay begins stepping towards Kelly just as Tee Tee stands up and gets between the two women.

**Tee Tee:** Hey, now both of you need to just chill out. Okay? There's no sense in you two fighting over Jason.

Kelly rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

**Kelly:** I just came here to apologize. So I'm sorry Chardonnay.

**Char:** No, you didn't. You came here to save Jason's ass because he told you I would out him about him doing steroids. And you can't save him.

Kelly looks at her in shock and disbelief.

**Kelly:** You're going to out him about doing steroids? Why would you do that?

**Char:** He's a dog! And so are you.

Kelly turns around and walks out of the hotel room, with Char quickly closing the door behind her.

Tee Tee looks at her in worry.

**Tee Tee:** Well, that escalated quickly.

Char shakes her head in disbelief at what just happened.

_**INT- HOSPITAL- KEIRA'S ROOM- AFTERNOON**_. Keira watches herself on the show KIDS on TV just as Blue walks into the room carrying a bag.

**Blue:** Hi.

**Keira:** Hello.

**Blue:** I…I bought you some stuff. I just want to help you with your problem.

**Keira:** Problem? You mean, besides all of this pain I'm feeling?

**Blue:** Your memory loss.

**Keira:** Oh…how are you going to help me with it?

Blue pulls out a necklace from the bag and hands it to her.

**Blue:** This is the necklace I got you a few days after we got married.

She takes the necklace and looks at it with a smile.

**Keira:** Wow. It's pretty.

**Blue:** Yeah. You love it.

Keira looks at it sadly as he goes through the bag.

**Keira:** So, where are my friends?

Blue stops looking in the bag and turns to her.

**Keira:** You said I have friends here. Where are they?

**Blue:** I haven't even thought of calling them. I've been worried about you.

**Keira:** Oh. I mean, thank you. I'm really glad someone is here for me right now. But I think you should call them and let them know what's going on.

Blue nods his head in worry as she begins watching TV again.

_**INT- KELLY'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON**_. The door opens and Kelly walks in to see Tasha sitting on the couch with a smile drinking a glass of wine.

**Kelly:** Well hello there Tasha.

**Tasha:** Hey Kelly.

**Kelly:** You just decided to walk in here?

**Tasha:** Oh, your little Brit-Brat let me in.

Kelly shakes her head with a smirk and sits down next to Tasha.

**Kelly:** So, what's going on?

**Tasha:** I need to talk to your ex-husband.

Kelly looks at her in wonder.

**Kelly:** Why? Is something wrong?

**Tasha:** No, no, no. I just want to see if I can convince him to put Malik back on the team.

**Kelly:** Oh yeah. And how do you plan on doing that?

**Tasha:** That's where you come in.

She looks at Tasha in confusion.

**Kelly:** What do you mean?

**Tasha:** I'm going to go to Jason. Try to see if I can get Malik back on the team by just conversation. And if that doesn't work, I'm going to tell him that I can get him a date with you.

Kelly shakes her head in disbelief.

**Kelly:** Tasha…

**Tasha:** What? Come on, Kelly. Malik wants to get back on the team. And as his manager, it's my job to get it done.

**Kelly:** I already feel bad that I broke up him and Chardonnay. I don't want to lead him on, especially after last night.

Tasha looks at her in wonder and confusion.

**Tasha:** What happened last night?

Kelly smiles at her friend.

**Kelly:** Jason made Brittany and I an amazing and beautiful dinner.

**Tasha:** You lying.

**Kelly:** No. And we prayed at dinner.

**Tasha:** No!

**Kelly:** Yes! And he was so fatherly to Brittany. The three of us stayed up all night watching movies together.

Tasha looks at her with a smile as Kelly smiles back at her.

**Kelly:** And for the first time in a long time…we felt like a family again.

Tasha begins to lean up from the couch as she looks at Kelly with a smirk.

**Tasha:** You're falling back in love with him again.

**Kelly:** What? What are you talking about.

She begins to rub her neck nervously as Tasha begins to laugh.

**Tasha:** You done fell right back in love with that melon head man.

**Kelly:** I'm not proud of it. I feel so horrible. I went to Chardonnay to try to apologize but she wouldn't accept it.

Tasha shakes her head in disbelief.

**Tasha:** Girl, I tried talking to Char Char, but she didn't want to listen to what I had to say.

**Kelly:** What did you say to her?

**Tasha:** I told her that she shouldn't have invited you to the wedding and that she should just leave San Diego. I mean, there's nothing left for here.

**Kelly:** Tasha, you shouldn't have said that.

**Tasha:** Why? Hell, it's true. I know it hurts her to be here. I told her she should just take as much as she can from Jason and get the hell on.

**Kelly:** Look, I know you mean well, but she's already broken. She needs friends and right now her only friend is Tee Tee.

Tasha looks at her in disbelief.

**Tasha:** Since when her and Tee Tee been friends?

**Kelly:** Apparently for a while now.

**Tasha:** Well, it's whatever. I need you to go on a date with Jason. Come on, now.

**Kelly:** Tasha, it's not that simple. I'm a home wrecker.

Tasha looks at her in confusion.

**Tasha:** What?

Kelly lets out a deep sigh.

**Kelly:** When I first came back here, I did come back here to support Brittany. But not just that, I came here to get Jason back.

Tasha looks at her in shock.

**Kelly:** But when Jason and I talked that night, he made me realize that he's happy, she's happy, Brittany's happy…so why should I mess them up because I'm unhappy?

She looks down at her hands in her lap just as Tasha reaches her arms out to her.

**Tasha:** It's okay.

Kelly hugs Tasha and she comforts her friend.

**Tasha:** You just made a mistake. That's all.

**Kelly:** I'm a horrible person.

**Tasha:** No, you're not Kelly.

They break apart as Kelly wipes a tear coming down her face.

**Tasha:** Jason was the one who kissed you and he was the one who announced in front of anyone that he's still in love with you. You can't blame yourself for his actions.

**Kelly:** Yeah, but I still have to take responsibility for my actions, Tasha.

Tasha looks at her in wonder.

**Kelly:** I need to go tell Jason.

Tasha looks at her in disbelief as her friends stands up and walks away.

**Tasha:** No, don't do that. Malik has to get back on the team!

Kelly grabs her purse and opens the door just as Tasha quickly gets up and rushes behind her.

**Tasha:** Wait for me!

She rushes after her friend, closing the door behind her.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Jason eats a sandwich on a sofa as he watches a cartoon on his flat screen TV. The front door opens and the sound of heels clicking alerts him. He looks up to see Kelly and Tasha walking down the steps.

**Jason:** Kelly? Tasha? Uh…what's going on?

**Kelly:** I have something to tell you.

**Tasha:** And I do too.

**Kelly:** I am so sorry for ruining your marriage, Jason. I am an awful person.

Jason looks at her in disbelief.

**Jason:** Kel? You didn't ruin my marriage.

**Kelly:** Yes, I did. When I first came back here, I wanted to take you away from Chardonnay. I wanted our family back together.

**Tasha:** Yep, tried to break y'all up!

**Jason:** Uh…

**Kelly:** But when you told me about how you and Chardonnay are, I knew that I was in the wrong and I couldn't break you two up. That's why I left again.

**Tasha:** Damn sho left San Diego!

**Kelly:** Tasha!

**Tasha:** My bad.

She sits down on one of the sofas.

**Kelly:** Bottom line is, I'm sorry, Jason. All of this is my fault. You and Chardonnay would still be married, you wouldn't be losing your money to her, and she wouldn't be trying to oust you about your steroids.

Jason shakes his head in disbelief.

**Jason:** Kelly…even though at first you tried to break us up, you didn't. Okay? I made the decision to leave Chardonnay. I made the decision to tell everyone there that I am still in love with you. You can't blame yourself for my decisions.

**Tasha:** I told her that, Jason.

**Kelly:** I still feel bad, though.

**Jason:** Then, how about you come to church with me? I mean, being there it makes you feel better and heals you. It transforms you into a better you.

**Kelly:** Really?

**Jason:** Yeah, we can bring Brittany with us.

Kelly slightly smiles at him as he smiles at her.

**Kelly:** Okay…

**Jason:** Good.

**Kelly:** But I do have one more person to apologize to.

**Jason:** Chardonnay.

**Kelly:** Yeah.

**Tasha:** Now on to my problem over here.

Jason and Kelly turn to her.

**Tasha:** Jason, I think it would benefit us both if you pull some strings…and put Malik back on the team.

Jason looks at her in wonder.

**Jason:** I probably could, but you know how coach is. He's like an evil Santa Clause.

**Tasha:** Jason…Malik really wants to be back on the team.

Jason slowly nods his head.

**Jason:** Okay. I'll pull some strings and hopefully I can get him back on.

**Tasha:** Ah-hah! Bam!

Jason and Kelly smirk at each other as she pulls out her phone.

**Tasha:** Let me just call Malik and tell him the good news.

She looks at her phone as her smiles turns into a frown.

**Tasha:** Oh wow…he's called me about ten times.

She begins dialing his phone as she looks at Jason and Kelly in worry.

**Tasha:** Malik? Is something wrong?

Jason and Kelly look at her in concern.

Tasha's mouth goes into the shape of an O.

**Tasha:** I'm on my way. I'll meet you there.

She quickly hangs up and stands up.

**Kelly:** Tasha. What's wrong?

**Tasha:** It's Keira. She's…she's been in a car crash.

Jason and Kelly look at her in shock and worry as Tasha looks at them the same way.

**How do you think everyone will react to finding out about Blue and Keira's accident? Do you think Chardonnay will give Kelly the opportunity to apologize? Sorry for the late update. I've had things going on, but I'm back and I've got great things going on this season! ****Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this season.**


	5. 8x03 The Hospital Episode Again

_**THE GAME**_

**_8X03 The Hospital Episode...Again_**

_**INT- HOSPITAL- WAITING ROOM- NIGHT**_. People are sitting in the room reading magazines and talking just as the front doors open and Malik, Yana, Char, Tee Tee, Jason, Kelly, and Tasha walk in with worry on their faces. They walk up to the front desk as the nurse is on the phone.

**Malik:** We're here to see Keira Whitaker.

The nurse rolls her eyes at them.

**Nurse:** Please wait.

**Yana:** Excuse me. We need to see someone.

**Nurse:** Wait.

**Tasha:** It'll only take a few seconds to look for her-

**Nurse:** I said wait.

Tasha looks at her taken aback as she looks at the others.

**Char:** Listen lady, you need to get off that phone right now.

The nurse simply rolls her eyes again.

Kelly rolls her eyes and steps closer to the desk. She quickly presses the end call button on the phone as she smiles at the nurse.

The nurse looks at her in disbelief as the others do the same.

**Kelly:** Hi! See I don't know if you could comprehend what they just said because you're badly breath ass wouldn't just put the phone down for a few seconds. But they said we need to see Keira Whitaker.

Tasha steps up beside her.

**Tasha:** And do it now before you lose your tongue.

Jason stares at Kelly as she looks back at him.

**Jason:** God, I love you.

Kelly smirks at him as Char rolls her eyes at them and the nurse begins typing on her computer. She finishes and sees the room number.

**Nurse:** Her room number is 62.

**Malik:** Okay.

As they begin walking away, Kelly smiles at the young woman.

**Kelly:** Have a nice day.

She quickly walks away with the others as Jason smiles at her.

_**INT-HOSPITAL-KEIRA'S ROOM- NIGHT**_. BLUE watches a cartoon from his chair next to Keira's bed as she watches it with him. They quickly look up to see the others rush into the room.

**Malik:** Keira!

Malik quickly rushes to her side and hugs her. She hugs him back, causing Blue to look at her in confusion.

As he releases her, Tasha and Char come to the sides of Keira and hug her.

**Char:** I am so sorry, boo!

**Tasha:** Yeah, me too! I just thought you were somewhere living a good, happy married life.

**Blue:** Hey. Y'all, there's-

**Kelly:** I hope you remember me, Keira. I'm Brittany's mom and Jason's ex-wife.

**Char:** Girl. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room knows who you are.

**Blue:** Okay. Y'all-

**Kelly:** Chardonnay, don't start an argument.

Char shakes her head as she simply sighs.

**Keira:** Uh…I have one question. Who are you?

They all look at her and then to Blue.

**Blue:** I was trying to tell y'all that she doesn't remember any of us.

Keira looks at them all in confusion until she lands on Malik. She begins to smile at him as the others look at him in wonder.

**Keira:** I remember you. You're Malik.

Blue looks at her in worry and back at Malik just as Yana does the same.

**Malik:** You remember me?

**Keira:** How could I forget when you and I snuck behind the bleachers and-

**Tee Tee:** Okay. That's enough. No need to tell the whole story.

Yana and Blue look at the two in disbelief.

**Yana:** No. Do tell.

**Blue:** Yeah. I wanna hear this.

**Keira:** Oh, you two think that me and Malik…No! No, I was saying we caught our friends making out.

**Malik:** Yeah. We really had fun that night.

**Kelly:** Okay! So, Keira…you only remember Malik?

**Keira:** Pretty much. I mean, I've really only known Blue for a day.

Blue shakes his head in disbelief and stands up, walking out of the room.

**Jason:** I'll go talk to him.

He walks out of the room to follow after his friend.

Malik sits in the chair Blue was sitting in as Keira smiles at him, causing Yana to fold her arms as she looks at them.

**Char:** What exactly happened to you?

**Keira:** Blue said we got into a car accident while on our way back to his place. It was a hit and run.

**Char:** Oh my god. Well, did they say if you would ever get your memory back?

Keira shakes her head.

**Keira:** He said it may take months, even years.

Malik shakes his head as he looks at her in concern.

**Malik:** I wish I could've stopped this. I'm sorry.

Yana rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.

Tasha turns to Kelly and Char and motions for them to step out of the room and they all walk out, leaving Tee Tee in the room with Malik and Keira.

**Tee Tee:** Why everybody always leaving me?

Outside of the room, Kelly, Char, and Tasha look at each other.

**Char:** What's going on, Tasha?

**Tasha:** Y'all, how about we go somewhere else? Just for a hour or two?

**Kelly:** Why? We need to be here for Keira.

**Tasha:** I really want to get out of here.

**Char:** Well, I'll go with you somewhere. I don't really want to be around blonde tramps right now.

Kelly rolls her eyes and smacks her lips.

**Kelly:** Chardonnay, can you not take shots at me?

**Char:** Oh, the shots have just started.

Tasha walks away from the two and down the hallway, leaving the two turning to look at her walking away from them.

**Char:** Look what you've done.

She chases after Tasha, leaving Kelly in disbelief.

_**EXT- HOSPITAL- PARKING LOT- NIGHT**_. Blue drinks a can of Sprite as Jason drinks a can of Pepsi while they are leaning back on Jason's car.

**Blue:** I really don't want to talk right now.

**Jason:** I know. But you need to understand something, Blue. Keira hasn't done anything wrong. Why are you mad at her?

**Blue:** I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at Malik.

**Jason:** And…why are you mad at Malik?

Blue looks at him in astonishment.

**Blue:** You're kidding me, right? You mean, you didn't see the looks those two were giving each other?

**Jason:** Dude, they're best friends! Keira doesn't remember us. The only reason she remembers Malik is because they've been friends for years. The rest of us have only known her for almost two years, well except for Kelly. She's only known her for a little while.

**Blue:** Jason, I just don't believe it. We're married. How can she not remember me?

**Jason:** I know, it's a lot to take in. But you have to accept it. Who knows? Maybe she'll come around and remember you by tomorrow.

Blue nods his head as he looks at Jason in astonishment.

**Blue:** Thanks, Jason.

**Jason:** No problem. Pray about it and have faith that she'll come around.

**Blue:** Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks.

His friend nods his head as they continue to drink their sodas.

The doors of the hospital open up and Tasha quickly walks out, followed by Chardonnay.

**Tasha:** I gotta get the hell away from there!

**Char:** Tasha!

Jason and Blue look at Tasha and Chardonnay begin to walk near them.

**Jason:** What's going on?

**Tasha:** Listen, Jason. My nerves are bad and I can't drive. Chardonnay here drives like she crazy ass hell so I need someone who can get me back home safely.

**Char:** Excuse me! Chardonnay drives well, okay?

**Tasha:** Girl, you drive like a bat out of hell!

**Jason:** I'll drive you, but why are you leaving?

**Char:** She doesn't want to be in the hospital.

**Blue:** Well, join the club.

Tasha begins sweating and she fans herself.

**Char:** Okay, Tasha…you need to get inside where there's cool air.

**Tasha:** I don't need air. I need to leave here.

**Jason:** Why? You weren't like this when-

Tasha looks at him and starts shaking her head.

**Jason:** Oh…that's why.

**Char:** That's why what?

**Tasha:** Shut up, Jason.

**Jason:** No, no, no. I'm trying to help you, Tasha.

**Blue:** Yo. It is getting a little hot out here so I'm going to head back inside.

He starts walking away as Tasha shakes her head.

**Tasha:** I don't want to be in a hospital again.

**Jason:** It's okay, Tasha. Keira's okay. Everyone is okay.

**Tasha:** But just being in a hospital…it brings up too many memories.

**Char:** Okay. I am going to start knocking someone out if you don't tell me what is wrong.

**Jason:** Tasha is afraid of hospitals because the last time she went to one to visit someone who was hurt, it was Malik.

Char looks at Tasha in sadness.

**Char:** Oh…Tasha, I'm sorry.

Tasha begins rubbing her arms as she looks away from them.

Char walks up to her and hugs her as she hugs her back.

**Char:** You don't have to be afraid, Tasha.

**Jason:** She's right. You have to learn to get over your fears, Tasha. Change is scary, but…it's the only way for you find your true self.

Char looks at Jason and nods her head as he nods his back at her.

_**INT- HOSPITAL- WAITING ROOM- NI**_GHT. Blue and Yana are sitting next to each other as she reads a magazine and he drinks his Sprite.

**Blue:** So…did you see those two?

**Yana:** Malik and Keira…oh yeah.

**Blue:** Really? You don't seem mad.

**Yana:** Well, I'm not really mad. I'm just jealous.

**Blue:** Jealous?

**Yana:** Yeah. I mean, Keira and Malik have a past. They've been close friends for the longest and when I looked at them, I saw something in Malik's eyes.

**Blue:** What was it?

Yana sighs as she shakes her head.

**Yana:** I don't know, but it was something that I've never seen when we're by ourselves.

**Blue:** You don't think…?

**Yana:** No. No, I don't think that they like each other. I'm just jealous that they seem closer than me and him.

Blue nods his head as he looks away.

**Blue:** Yeah…that's how I feel.

_**INT- HOSPITAL- KEIRA'S ROOM- NIGHT**_. Kelly watches the news as Keira is asleep and Malik smiles as he watches her sleep while Tee Tee looks at his phone. Kelly turns away from the TV and smiles as she sees Malik.

**Kelly:** You're sweet, Malik.

Malik and Tee Tee look at her in confusion.

**Malik:** Sweet?

**Tee Tee:** Sorry Kelly, but no dude wants to be called sweet.

Kelly smirks at them.

**Kelly:** Not like that, I mean it's nice of you to be by Keira's side like this.

**Malik:** Yeah. Thanks. You know when I found out she was in the hospital, I dropped my phone while I was in the kitchen.

He pulls his iPhone out of his pocket and shows the cracked screen.

**Tee Tee:** Damn. I hope At&amp;t will replace that.

**Kelly:** Wow.

**Malik:** Yeah. But I don't even care. What I care about right now is that Keira is safe and that she needs to have someone by her side at all times, especially with her having amnesia.

Kelly smiles at the two as she sees Malik's caring eyes. Then she looks back up at the news and she is quickly shocked by what she sees.

**Kelly:** Malik. Turn it up.

He quickly grabs the remote and turns up the volume, causing Keira to wake up.

**News Announcer:** Breaking News! Apparently the suspect in the hit and run accident of Bryce "Blue" Westbrook and his wife Keira has been caught.

At the same time, Tasha, Chardonnay, Blue, Jason, and Yana walk back in.

**Kelly:** Look!

She points at the TV, causing everyone else to look up at it.

**News Announcer:** The rapper Franko has been charged with the hit and run accident.

A picture of him comes up on the news as everyone looks at each other in shock.

**News Announcer:** Apparently, someone close to him ousted him to the police. We'll have more details at 5.

Malik looks away in anger as he balls up his fist.

**Malik:** This was no accident. He did it on purpose.

**Tasha:** Baby…he's locked up now. You don't have to worry.

**Keira:** Who's Franko?

**Blue:** Nobody, babe. He's a Nobody.

**Malik:** Bastard is finally getting sent to jail.

**Char:** At least he's off the streets now.

**Tee Tee:** You know, I wonder who was the person that told on him.

**Malik:** It was probably Tori.

**Yana:** I doubt that. She's a punk. She wouldn't risk getting another beatdown by anyone.

**Kelly:** You guys!

Everyone turns to her in wonder.

**Kelly:** The important thing is that Keira is safe and Franko is in jail.

**Jason:** I agree with Kel. We need to be appreciating the fact that Keira and Blue are safe and sound.

**Malik:** Yeah, they're right. All that matters is that you're safe, Keira.

Keira smiles at him as he smiles back at her.

**Keira:** Thanks, Malik.

**Blue:** Okay…so…it's late.

**Kelly:** Oh my god. It's like 3 o clock. Brittany's probably knocked out, along with Pookie and Kai.

**Tasha:** Okay. We should probably be leaving.

She walks to Keira and hugs her just as Char does the same.

**Tasha:** Love you boo-boo. I'll call you later.

She releases Keira at the same time as Char and they both walk out at the same time.

Jason and Kelly walk to the sides of Keira and hug her as well.

**Kelly:** Get well, sweetie.

**Jason:** We'll call you in the morning. Well, when we wake up of course.

They release her and begin walking out.

Just as they turn the corner, Char steps up to them from the side.

**Jason:** Jeez! You scared me.

**Char:** Sorry.

**Jason:** Listen Char…I'm…I'm sorry about how I treated you in our marriage. I should've told you long ago that I still had feelings for Kelly. I was a jerk and…I deserve anything you throw at me.

**Char:** No, Jason. You did me a favor. You showed me that I don't have to change for a man. I should just be myself. I'm an independent and successful woman. So…I accept your apology. And…don't worry about me taking you for all you've got. I'm sure we can reach a reasonable decision the next time us and our lawyers meet.

**Jason:** Thank you, Chardonnay. You…are an amazing person.

**Kelly:** I need to apologize to you too.

**Jason:** I'll meet you in the car, Kel.

She nods her head as he walks away.

**Kelly:** Chardonnay…when I first came back here, I wanted to take Jason away from you.

Char looks at her and shakes her head.

**Kelly:** But when Jason and I had a conversation in my hotel room, I realized that I would be a horrible person to do that. I knew it wasn't me. And that just because I wasn't happy, doesn't mean I should cause you, Jason, and Brittany unhappiness.

**Char:** I can't believe this.

**Kelly:** That's why I kept leaving. I didn't want to be around to see you living the life with my family that I wanted. But I knew I had to accept it. And I know I'm to blame for you and Jason's marriage ending.

Char shakes her head.

**Char:** No, you're not. Jason made the decision to kiss and the decision to say he still loves you at our wedding. You can't blame yourself for that. We can't blame anyone. We should accept it and move on.

**Kelly:** Still…I'm sorry.

**Char:** Thank you and…I accept your apology.

Kelly smirks at her.

**Kelly:** Now, can we stop going at each other's throats?

Char smirks back at her and nods her head as the two walk down the hallway.

In Keira's room, Tee Tee releases Keira from a hug and walks out of the room, leaving Blue, Yana, Malik, and Keira.

**Yana:** Uh…Malik? Don't you think we should be leaving too? It's really late.

**Malik:** Yeah…yeah.

He stands up and leans down to hug Keira.

**Malik:** I'll be back in the morning.

**Keira:** Okay.

As they continue hugging, Blue and Yana look around in disbelief.

They finally separate and smile at each other.

**Malik:** I'll call you too.

**Keira:** Okay, see you.

He walks away as Yana walks with him, leaving Blue with Keira.

**Keira:** I'm so sleepy.

**Blue:** Yeah, I bet.

Keira looks at him in concern.

**Keira:** What's wrong?

**Blue:** What are you talking about?

**Keira:** Something is wrong with you. I can tell by the sound of your voice. You sounded sarcastic.

**Blue:** Why were so close with Malik? I mean, we're married.

**Keira:** I'm sorry. The only person I remember is Malik and he's been my closest friend for the longest. I guess I just click with him better because I can't remember me and you. I'm sorry.

**Blue:** It's okay.

**Keira:** Really?

**Blue:** Yeah.

**Keira:** Okay. Well, goodnight.

**Blue:** Good night.

She lies over and closes her eyes, leaving Blue shaking his head in disbelief.

**Do you think Chardonnay truly forgives Jason and Kelly? Is Malik coming between Blue and Keira? You'll find out soon. Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this season.**


	6. 8x04 Coming Out

_**THE GAME **_

_**8X04 COMING OUT**_

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- MORNING**_. JASON PITTS, wearing a blue tee shirt with blue jeans and white Air Jordans is sitting on the sofa writing in a notepad. He hears the front door close, causing him to look up to see KELLY PITTS, wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and white heels, walk towards him with a smile while holding a white purse.

**Kelly:** Hey Jason.

Jason smiles at her as he waves at her.

**Jason:** Hello Kelly.

She sits down next to him on the sofa as she tries to see what he is writing in his notepad.

**Kelly:** What are you writing?

Jason quickly hides the notepad between the sofa cushions as he shakes his head.

**Jason:** Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just writing a few plays for the team.

**Kelly:** Oh really?

**Jason:** Yeah.

**Kelly:** Well, that sucks. I was hoping we could go out for lunch or something. Maybe do a little shopping.

Jason smirks at her.

**Jason:** You know, babe..I'm not as cheap as I used to be, but I'm still cheap.

Kelly furrows her brows at him as he begins to laugh.

**Jason:** It's a process. I'm working on it.

Kelly smirks back at him.

**Kelly:** Well, let's just go have lunch. Ooo! Tasha told me about this spot around the corner from here and she said they serve cocktail weenies! You know I love those!

**Jason:** I know, but…I really have to work on these plays, Kel. The team is depending on me.

**Kelly:** Jason…who else am I going to go eat my favorite appetizer with? Brittany's at school, Tasha is with Kai and Pookie, and Malik is somewhere working out with Yana.

**Jason:** Well, what about Keira?

**Kelly:** What about her?

Jason smirks at her as she smirks back at him.

**Jason:** Call her. Her and Blue have been home for a couple nights and he said that she's pretty eager to get out in town. He couldn't take her himself because he has some important meeting to go to.

**Kelly:** Well, okay. I'll go by there.

She kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back with much enthusiasm. The two slowly break away and she stands up.

**Kelly:** Will you be busy making plays tonight?

**Jason:** Maybe…do you want to be part of one of my plays tonight?

**Kelly:** What's it going to be called?

**Jason:** The Pitts Long-Run.

Kelly smirks at him as she walks away towards the door leaving him smirking back at her.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING**_. MALIK, wearing a white tee shirt with black sweat pants and black sneakers, walks in with YANA next to him.

**Malik:** Well, that was an interesting workout.

**Yana:** A little too interesting if you ask me. People were staring at us with every push-up you did.

Malik sits down on the sofa as she sits next to him.

**Malik:** That's because you were sitting on me while I was doing it.

Yana laughs at him as he laughs back.

The door opens and TEE-TEE walks in with a smile on his face.

**Tee-Tee:** Hey!

**Yana:** Hi!

**Malik:** Wassup my boy!

Tee-Tee sits down on the sofa across from them with a smile still on his face.

**Tee-Tee:** Looks like you two just came from a workout.

**Yana:** We did.

**Malik:** Yep, she helped me stretch my muscles.

**Tee-Tee:** I bet you two had fun with that workout.

Yana shakes her head with a smirk as Malik laughs at him.

**Yana:** Listen babe, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

**Malik:** Okay.

Yana stands up and walks away, leaving Malik and Tee-Tee.

**Malik:** So, Tee-Tee…why is you so happy, man?

**Tee-Tee:** Uh…what do you mean?

**Malik:** I mean, you're pretty happy, man. You look like you've seen your favorite model.

**Tee-Tee:** Tyra Banks?

**Malik:** No, Serena Williams.

Tee-Tee smirks at him as he nods his head.

**Tee-Tee:** Serena Williams is a tennis player.

**Malik:** Oh. Still…why are you so happy?

**Tee-Tee:** I have no clue what you are talking about.

Malik nods his head with a smirk.

**Malik:** Okay.

He stands up and slowly moves towards Tee-Tee.

**Tee-Tee:** What are you doing, Malik?

**Malik:** I don't know. I'm just…

He quickly grabs Tee-Tee and wrestles him to the floor.

**Malik:** Going to find out why you won't tell me why you're so happy.

The two wrestle on the floor for a few seconds and the two men begin to laugh at their childish playing.

As Tee-Tee flips Malik over and pins him to the floor, Yana walks in to see Tee-Tee on top of Malik on the floor.

**Yana:** Malik? Tee-Tee?

The two stop wrestling on the floor and look up at her in shock.

Tee-Tee jumps off of Malik and both men stand up.

Yana smirks at the two.

**Yana:** What is going on?

**Malik:** Yo babe. I was trying to figure out why Tee-Tee is so damn happy.

He laughs as Tee-Tee laughs with him. Yana smirks at the two.

**Malik:** I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a snack.

He walks away as Yana steps up to Tee-Tee.

**Yana:** I can see why you're so damn happy.

She looks below Tee-Tee just before she walks away. He nervously looks down at himself and looks in shock as he sees that he is sporting a hard-on.

Tee-Tee looks back up in disbelief and worry as he looks away.

_**EXT- SAN DIEGO- CAFÉ- NOON**_. Kelly is sitting at a table on the phone with a smile.

**Kelly:** So, how's my niece?

_**INT- TASHA'S APARTMENT- NOON**_. TASHA MACK, wearing a black blouse with black pants and black heels, is holding the phone as she is sitting next to Pookie who is holding Kai. The three are laughing as they watch TV.

**Tasha:** She's doing great. We're having a movie marathon Monday.

**Kelly:** Aww! Sounds fun. You make me want to have another baby.

**Tasha:** Girl! You know that lemon-head ex-husband of yours can't handle another baby.

Kelly laughs as she looks away to see BLUE, wearing a blue tee-shirt with black sweatpants and blue and white sneakers and KEIRA, wearing a pink shirt with white pants and white heels, walk into the café.

**Kelly:** I'll call you back later. Keira just got here.

**Tasha:** Okay. Talk to your later.

She hangs up just as Kelly hangs up as well.

Blue and Keira walk towards the table where he quickly pulls the seat out for Keira. She sits down as he smiles at her.

**Blue:** Okay, babe. I'm going to go to my meeting. Nice seeing you, Kelly.

**Keira:** Okay, Blue.

**Kelly:** Nice seeing you two, Blue.

He walks away, leaving Kelly and Keira.

**Kelly:** So…what's been going on?

**Keira:** Well, other than me not remembering almost a year of my life, I'm doing well. The pain is under control.

**Kelly:** That's good. So, the medicine is working.

**Keira:** Yeah.

**Kelly:** So, what have your doctors said about your amnesia? Will your memory ever return?

**Keira:** The doctor says it should, but it'll take time.

**Kelly:** Well, is it coming back at all?

**Keira:** Just bits and pieces. I really wish my full memory would kick in…mostly because Blue won't just let me learn at my own pace. He's trying to force me to remember everything at once.

**Kelly:** Really? How so?

**Keira:** Let's just say, without my memory of the past year I'm a virgin right now.

**Kelly:** Oh…so he's trying to have sex with you to get you to remember?

**Keira:** Yeah. He thinks that if we start back our daily routine of sex, I'll get my memory back.

**Kelly:** Sweetie…at least he's trying.

**Keira:** Yeah. But he's trying too much at once.

**Kelly:** Well, you two are married. It's hard on him too.

**Keira:** I know, but…I don't really want to be married to him.

Kelly looks at her in confusion.

**Kelly:** Why do you say that?

**Keira:** I just…don't have feelings for him. I have no love for him…and I feel awful about it.

**Kelly:** Oh…it's going to be okay, Keira. Trust me, it will be.

**Keira:** You think so?

**Kelly:** Yes. But…you really need to come out about this to him too.

Keira slowly nods her head in nervousness.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON**_. The doorbell rings just as Jason is walking up to the front door. He opens it to see DR. DAWSON at the door with a smile.

**Dr. Dawson:** Good afternoon, Jason.

He walks in as Jason shuts the door behind him.

**Jason:** Good afternoon, doctor.

Dr. Dawson turns around to him in wonder.

**Dr. Dawson:** You wanted to speak to me about your issues?

**Jason:** Yes, sit down.

Dr. Dawson sits down on the sofa as Jason sits on the sofa towards the left side of the room.

**Dr. Dawson:** What seems to be the problem?

**Jason:** I'm…struggling.

**Dr. Dawson:** With what?

**Jason:** Life. I'm trying so hard to keep this new person up.

**Dr. Dawson:** Well, you know Jason…it's going to take time to fully become a new person.

**Jason:** Yeah, but I'm interim head coach. I now have to focus on my team. And more importantly, I'm back with Kelly and I'm pushing her away…yet again.

**Dr. Dawson:** Maybe you can't manage both parts of your life.

Jason looks at him in confusion.

**Jason:** What are you saying?

**Dr. Dawson:** I'm saying…maybe you should just pick one and give up the other.

Jason looks away in disbelief.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NOON**_. Malik and Tee-Tee are playing Call of Duty on Malik's flat screen TV with both sitting next to each other.

**Malik:** You're not gonna win, Tee-Tee. I'm the King of Call of Duty.

**Tee-Tee:** Man, you wish. I'm gonna kick your ass in your own place.

Tee-Tee's character is able to kill Malik's character, which causes Malik to yell.

**Malik:** No!

Tee-Tee laughs at him, just before Malik grabs him and wrestles him to the floor again. Tee-Tee manages to get on top of Malik again.

Just as Malik flips Tee-Tee over and pins him down, Yana walks in from the bathroom to see the two wrestling on the floor again.

**Yana:** Uh…this again?

The two men quickly jump up off the floor as the two laughs at each other.

Yana shakes her head.

**Yana:** Still trying to figure out why he's so damn happy, Malik?

**Tee-Tee:** Nah. Malik was just mad that I beat him in Call of Duty.

**Malik:** Oh really? Okay. I call another round.

The two men begin to go back to the sofas just as Yana begins walking towards the front door.

**Yana:** Well, I'll just be going then.

Malik looks at her in confusion and walks to her.

**Malik:** Wait, babe. Why are you leaving?

**Yana:** You're clearly more interested in Tee-Tee than me right now.

Malik looks at her in disbelief and begins smirking.

**Malik:** Wait. Why are you getting so jealous? It's not like I'm dating Tee-Tee.

Yana rolls her eyes at him and looks at Tee-Tee on the sofa holding his controller.

**Yana:** Well, you sure are fooling me.

Malik quickly looks at her in disbelief.

**Malik:** You know what, Yana? It's okay. Go.

He walks away and towards the sofa.

**Malik:** Me and Tee-Tee will just keep playing our game.

**Yana:** Fine.

She shrugs her shoulders and opens the front door.

**Yana:** More like playing with each other.

She walks out and closes the door behind her.

Tee-Tee looks at Malik in worry as he sits down next to him.

**Tee-Tee:** Are you sure you want Yana to leave?

**Malik:** Yeah. She'll be okay. Right now, I'm just going to hang with my dog.

Tee-Tee smiles at him and the two begin to play another round of Call of Duty.

_**INT- BLUE AND KEIRA'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Blue is sitting on the couch watching TV just as the front door opens and Keira walks in with nervousness on her face.

Blue turns to her with a smile.

**Blue:** Hey babe. Did you have fun getting out?

**Keira:** Um…yeah. Yeah, I had fun.

She sits down next to Blue with anxiety on her face.

**Keira:** Hey. Can we talk?

Blue flips the remote and turns the TV off. He turns to his wife in wonder.

**Blue:** Sure. What is it?

**Keira:** Listen…I know that we've known each other for a little over a year…that we're married…and apparently love eating TV dinners at night before bed...but-

**Blue:** Yeah, we've always loved TV dinners. Then after that, we'd have…

**Keira:** Sex.

He looks at her as she finishes his sentence.

**Keira:** Yeah. You told me. As a matter of fact, you've told me that for the past couple nights now. And I'm…really tired of it.

Blue looks at her in confusion.

**Blue:** I don't understand. I'm trying to get you to remember-

**Keira:** I know that, Blue. But you're being really aggressive with it. I'm a virgin.

Blue smirks at her as he shakes his head.

**Blue:** No, you're not. I was your first.

**Keira:** No…I don't know why I would do that if I only knew you for like a month.

**Blue:** Well, we instantly fell in love with each other, which we still are.

**Keira:** We need to talk about that. I need to come out about something.

**Blue:** About what?

**Keira:** Us being in love. Well, at least not being.

**Blue:** I don't get it, babe. What? Are you saying you're not in love with me?

**Keira:** I'm…I'm sorry. I'm not.

Blue looks at her in disbelief. He stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Keira to have a face full of sorrow.

_**INT- JASON'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Kelly walks into the living room to see Jason writing in his notepad again.

**Kelly:** Still writing in your diary?

Jason smirks at her and shakes his head.

**Jason:** Yeah. I had to write something important.

She sits next to him with wonder on her face.

**Kelly:** What is it?

Jason smiles at her and slowly hands it to her. She looks at it in wonder and begins to read the page it's on.

**Jason:** I'm coming out about it. You need to know.

Kelly keeps re-reading the notepad.

**Kelly:** Therapist says I need to choose between the Sabers and Kelly.

She looks at him in confusion as he nods his head.

**Kelly:** You're seeing a therapist?

**Jason:** Yeah. I've been seeing one for the past three months. He's the same one that we went to for marriage counseling.

**Kelly:** And he told you to choose between me and the team?

**Jason:** Yeah. I've been stressing out lately and it's really hard to balance my love life and my football life. And I've been thinking about it ever since he said it and-

**Kelly:** You can choose the team, Jason.

**Jason:** What?

**Kelly:** You can choose them if you want. I mean, football makes you happy. I understand that…and I'm okay with it.

Jason nods his head at her.

**Jason:** You're right. Football does make me happy.

Kelly sighs as she nods her head at him.

**Jason:** But not as happy as you make me.

She quickly looks at him in amazement and begins to smile.

**Kelly:** Jason…really?

**Jason:** Yes, Kelly. I don't ever want to not be with you again. I need you. I will always be in love with you, Kelly.

She smiles at him.

**Kelly:** I'll always be in love with you too, Jason.

He leans in and kisses her as she returns the kiss.

_**INT- MALIK'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT**_. Malik and Tee-Tee are still sitting next to each other playing Call of Duty.

**Malik:** Yeah! I got you this time.

**Tee-Tee:** Oh really?

Tee-Tee's character kills Malik's character again. Tee-Tee laughs and turns only to see Malik lunging towards him.

The two men begin wrestling on the sofa, knocking the pillows down to the floor. Tee-Tee manages to pin Malik to the sofa as Malik sighs in defeat.

Tee-Tee looks in Malik's eyes as Malik looks at him in wonder. Tee-Tee un-pins Malik and stands up off the sofa.

**Tee-Tee:** Well, since I won not only three rounds of Call of Duty but two rounds of wrestling, I think it's safe to say I'm the King around-

Malik quickly grabs Tee-Tee and attempts to pull him back down to sofa to wrestle, but Tee-Tee manages to land in Malik's lap. As Malik attempts to flip him over, Tee-Tee pins him against the sofa again, unintentionally straddling his lap.

The two men breathe heavily as Tee-Tee's arms are on both sides of Malik's head. As seconds go by, Tee-Tee finds himself staring into Malik's eyes again. Malik looks at Tee-Tee in wonder.

Tee-Tee quickly pushes his lips against Malik's. Malik looks at him in shock. Tee-Tee's eyes begin to close as he continues to kiss Malik. Tee-Tee releases Malik's arms and throws his own arms behind Malik's next as Malik's eyes begin to close as well.

Just as his eyes are about to completely shut, Malik quickly opens them and pushes Tee-Tee away from him, causing his friend to land on the floor. Malik stands up and looks at him in shock as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Tee-Tee looks up at him in worry and fear.

Tee-Tee quickly stands up and rushes towards the door, leaving Malik holding the back of his hand to his mouth.

**Did you like the twist at the end? What do you think will happen now with Malik and Tee-Tee? Will Blue and Keira reconcile? You'll find out soon. Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what will happen later on in this season.**


End file.
